Stupid!
by acheleandheya
Summary: Brittanys being bullied more then ever and missing santana alot, without her around the jocks come out to play.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
Okay so I had a story up a while ago and i wasn't doing it justice at all so here's my new one im really bad at writing but i wanted a story like this out there. If there are any mistakes im sorry im not perfect and i don't write at all but im trying. Let me know what you guys think if you like it or not if you do the second chapter is almost ready just want to see how this goes first. Thank you! :)**

* * *

Stupid!

Brittany's pov.

"Hey dumbass!"

That's the first thing I hear when I walk into school, It's not the first time it's happened and I know it wont be the last either.  
Ever since Santana left the jocks aren't afraid to call me names for hurt me, Since she's not here to protect me or stick up for me it doesn't matter to them its open season and im the hunted.

Sure I have the glee club to help me get through some of it, but sometimes that isn't enough some days it just gets so bad I cry all day and then I get home and cry some more. It's not fair.

"Hey are you deaf? Or just to _**Stupid**_to understand me?" He yells at me and I cringe at the word it's the one word I hate to hear because that's all I am to people but Santana knew I was better than that.

"No I understand you it's just my names not dumbass." I say with a nervous voice, I know whats about to happen it happens all the time im about to be put down and no ones here to stop it.

"Oh yeah well what is it? Mindless idiot? or is it dumb blonde dimwit?" He yells as he storms up to me.  
"N...no it's Brittany" I say quietly almost a whisper.

"Oh right Brittany, Santanas _**Stupid **_ex girlfriend. Well Brittany why are you all by your self coming to school shouldn't some one be there in case you're to dumb to remember how to get here? Or are you that much of an idiot that even your so-called friends don't want to be around you. _That's why Santana left right?"  
_He whispers the last part in my ear and I shiver and the tears I didn't even know I was letting out fall harder.

_I'm about to _reply to him when I hear someone yell from behind me.

"HEY ASSHOLE GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

I turn to see sugar coming towards me and this jock.  
He pushes past me knocking me into the lockers as he goes by  
"Oh whatever I have better things to do then talk to your dumb ass friend" I hear him say as he passes Sugar.

I slide down the lockers that I was pushed into bringing my knees up to my chest I don't even know of its possible but I start crying harder. I feel sugar sit next to me pulling me closer to her, And in this moment I wish it was Santana holding me and not sugar. But im thankful I have someone today that was here for me.

I look up at her with my tear-stained eyes and I grip her as tight as I can because this name calling and putting me down is hurting me more and more each do I don't know if I can take much more.

"Britt its okay im here hun everything is going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere its okay." She whispers into me as I loosen my grip that I have on her.

"I just want it to end, it hurts more and more everyday. when will it stop? Everyday I get called a new name all meaning the same thing. I'm nothing to them but someone to pick on im a joke to them, I just...I just feel like im worthless in this school." I all but whisper to her

"I don't know how to take it anymore sugar, I lost my rock when Santana left me she always knew how to make this better how to make me feel better by just a silly smile or her laugh. But know she's in New York and im here crying everyday!" I let out in an uneasy breath. I'm trying to calm my tears but it's not working.

Its true though with Santana gone I have no rock I have no one that makes me feel safe and grounded anymore. I feel as if im all alone.

* * *

Sugars pov.

I don't know what to do anymore this is the third time this week and it might be the worst so far that I've seen Brittany cry because of some asshole opened his mouth. I know I should call Santana but I don't want to worry her in new york. Maybe I should talk to everyone in glee see what they think. I notice sam down the hall.

"Hey Sam." I call out  
"Hey sugar whats up?  
"I need your help, can you get everyone from glee to meet me in the choir room in five? But not Brittany."  
"Um okay yea sure see you in five then."

Everyone besides Brittany is in the room when I walk in.  
"Hey guys, so I need to talk to you guys about Brittany, We all know she's being bullied pretty bad lately and we are all trying to do what we can but I don't think its enough anymore, Shes getting worse ive seen her cry three times this week, I'm getting really worried now."

"Same here I saw her crying before glee yesterday morning and I tried to help but she just shrugged it off" Blaine says from the corner.  
"I've seen this too" Tina says from her seat in the room.

"I think we have all seen her more upset and hurting now that Santana has left than ever, She told me she feels worthless, I'm scared she might do something to stop it her self." I say with a tear sliding down my cheek.  
I don't want to see anything happen to Britt she's one of my best friends in this school.

"I think we have to tell someone whats going on with her, Maybe Mr. Shue or Santana but I don't want to worry Santana when she in new york." They all look at me.  
"So Mr. Shue it is then" Sam says  
"I guess so, when should we tell him?" I ask  
"Ask who what?" Speak of the devil I say to my self.

"Oh Mr. shue um we need to talk to you about Brittany." I see Mr. shues worried look and I hate doing this Brittany shouldn't be being bullied its not right.

"Is everything okay? is she hurt? " He says in a hurry  
"Um well not physically no but mentally I well um we think so she's been getting bullied a lot since Santana left and it's getting really bad."

I don't know what to say anymore so I stop there not saying anything about what just happened this morning.  
"Okay I'll go and get miss pillsbury and talk you her thank you guys for letting me know about this."  
With that he's out the door and we are all left here to think of ways to help Brittany.

* * *

Okay so chapter one down leave reviews if you liked it and if you think there's anything I need to fix :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own glee wish i did!**  
**So i have a lot of chapters written up so there's going to be a lot of updating coming soon, I'm tossing in a trigger warning soon just in case and I hope everyone is enjoying it.**

_**Adri: Thank you :) and its coming soon glad to hear your liking the story so far. **_

* * *

Brittany's pov

I'm sitting in english right now listening to the teacher trying to focus. I'm not going to be that dumb girl they all see. I look up and see Mr. Schue at the door, I wonder why he's here doesn't he have a class to be in right now? Then i realize he's looking at me i think he wants to talk to me. Maybe its about glee ive been really bugging him for a dance solo but why wouldn't he just tell me in glee? I hear him call me over and i get a little nervous i really don't know what this could be about.

"Hey Mr. Schue whats up? Is this about glee or something." I ask him with a smile trying to hide the fact that im nervous.

"Umm, not really Brittany, can you come with me please?" He says and I get more nervous and now im worried too What if it's about my mom or dad, what if its Santana.

"Yea sure" I say quietly and I start to follow him down the hall towards the choir room.

The whole time we are walking he doesn't say a worried and its unsettling for me.

"Okay Brittany I guess you're wondering why I took you out of class."

"Is it san? is she okay?" I rush out and begin to panic, What other reason would he have to pull me out of class.

"N..no Shes fine, I brought you here because everyone in glee is worried about you, they tell me that you are being bullied" He says and all I can think about is how much I don't want to talk about this, not with him.  
He thinks im stupid to just like else he's not going to understand it.

"No, im not doing this im fine I don't need your help." I get up before he can say anything else and I storm out of the room forgetting about class.

* * *

"Oh look who it is, the Cheerios one and only dumbass." I hear behind me so I turn around to see who it is.  
When I turn around a see Riley a senior cheerio she never liked me or Santana. I think it's because we were always coaches favourite.

"Where you going, is class to hard for you or did the teacher not want to take her time at trying to get you to understand the work. It must be hard for her to have someone as _**stupid**_as you in her class." I cringe at the word for the second time today.

"No I just have to go." Not wanting to hear her words anymore I run to the closest doors and run to my car. I don't really remember the drive home it's all just a blur, but here I am in my room crying again. I'm thankful my mom and dad are at work so they don't have to see me like this again.

I have so much hurt in me and pain, I know some of it should be anger but im just hurt. I don't know what to do im hurting all the time lately and it wont go away.

I look over to my full length mirror and try to see what everyone hates about me, what makes me so easy to pick on, but I can see anything. Maybe I look stupid to them is that it?

I don't know why but I get a strong feeling or anger out of nowhere and I swing at my mirror putting my fist through it. I just yell and cry not out of physical pain but the hurt. I just want it all to stop!

I look down at the broken glass and notice some blood drops, I cut my had pretty bad doing that. But its weird because it kinda made me feel a little better.

That's not right, I shouldnt feel better hurting myself should I? I walk over to my washroom and clean my hand up it's a really deep kind of cut. It takes me a few minutes to bandage it up but when im done that I go and clean up the glass on my floor. Well all of it but once sharp piece I put away in a desk next to my bed.

When my mom comes home she asks me about my hand, I just tell her I feel and got hurt but im fine, I don't want her knowing that her daughters nothing in school.

I don't go to school the next day, I just wouldn't be able to deal with it all. Instead I stay in my room, when i know my parents are gone I take out the glass from my desk, Maybe it will help me feel better again like it did last night.

I shake my head at the thought as much as I want the pain to go away it will take something big for me to want to hurt my self. Instead I go on my computer. That was the worst thing I could do though, because when I logged into Facebook I see that I have ten new messages all from jocks and Cheerios telling me all the same thing. You're useless, worthless stupid and pathetic, and I think maybe there right maybe I am all those things and more.

* * *

**A/N So there it is chapter 2 i hope you guys are liking it sorry this one was alittle short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it's taken this long, life sucks. I have two more chapters to write-up and I'm done so ill pot most of it in the next two days I hope you like where I take this story. **  
**Again I don't own glee I wish I did.**

**MIN: I know I'm sorry it's going to have a happy ending no worries :)**

**okiku31: I hope you didn't cry :s thank you for the review :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes there all my fault I'm not a writer :)**

* * *

**Britt pov.**

I Get to school the next day and the same exact thing happens as any other day. Riley and a group of jocks are waiting for me. I know there waiting for me too, I've known all morning its something that is really predictable to anyone.

"Hey Brittany, What happened to your hand? Riley says in the most sarcastic tone I've ever heard. God I don't like her. Shes just so damn mean and angry all the time and she just attacks me when ever she is angry which is all the time.

"Nothing I accidentally hurt myself what does it matter to you?" I Question her.

"It doesn't matter i just wanted to know if it still hurts?" Riley says walking up to me.

"Yeah it still hurts, why?" I ask with a shaky breath

"Oh no reason" She has a smirk on her face and I'm worried now.

Out of now where she grabs my cut hand and bends it putting pressure on the cut, then she shoves me into the row of lockers behind me. I let out a loud cry as my back hits the cold metal. I look up at her with tears in my eyes, I know there's another hit coming. I see her raise her hand and I brace for the impact of the hit but it never comes.

I look up to see Sam and Sugar in front of me, I'm thankful that there here. I hear them tall everyone to walk away I guess they didn't want to fight anyone but me because I hear them shuffle past Sam and Sugar. I feel numb for the second time this week. Sugar puts her arm around my waist guiding me to the washroom telling Sam we will be out in a minute.

She goes into a stall and grabs me some tissue paper.  
"Thanks Sugar" I speak quietly.  
"No worries Britt, I'm always here to help anytime." I lean in and give her a hug just thankful she came when she did.

"Hey let me and Sam walk you to class so you don't have to deal with them again today."  
"Yeah okay, thank you again" Sugar nods and we walk out of the washroom. The walk to class was okay, Well except for when we walk past two jocks and they just laughed at me.  
All I can think right now is how much I want Santana here.  
The rest of the day goes pretty well it's already after lunch and I haven't had a run in yet since this morning. During class after lunch I'm really missing Santana and something come over me and I pull out my phone, maybe if I send her a text she will send one back.

_**Hey San, I don't know what made me do this but I miss you a lot. San it's not the same with you gone everyone treats me differently now. But i hope your having fun in New York San. Tell Rachel, Quinn and Kurt I say hi. Well I got to go sorry for bothering you.**_

After I send the text I look up and my teacher is looking at me. Shit I'm in trouble again but to my surprise she just shakes her head. Whatever ill take it its better than having detention.

I get home around three ten there was no glee today Mr. Schue had to do something, I don't really know but I'm glad I'm home. I go up to my room deciding that's the best place to be for now.

My mom calls me down to dinner around six. I don't eat much tonight but I eat enough so my mom doesn't question it that's the last thing I want.

After dinner I take a warm shower my back still hurts from the lockers, When I get out I notice a text on my phone. Thinking its Santana I get excited, I see it's from sugar and I'm a little disappointed I was really hoping that San would get back to me. I go to bed early I'm not feeling to well maybe I can stay home tomorrow, And I do.

* * *

**Okay guys so the next chapter is going to be longer I'm sorry this ones short I'm going to try to get each chapter to 1,000 words umm there's going to be a trigger warning next chapter just throwing that out there. Thanks guys, OH and if you have tumblr come follow me :) .com **


	4. Chapter 4

**_There is a trigger warning for this chapter, I don't want to give the chapter away but i also don't want anyone out there getting triggered so if you have had trouble with suicide and depression please skip this chapter! _**

**Thank you guys for keeping with this story. I have 16 chapters written out and i think its going to be about 17 maybe 18 depends how much i have left which isn't much ill try to post 2 chapters a day if I can't I'm sorry but don't worry they will get up there :) I really wish i owned glee if I did Brittana would be living together and everything and it be the Brittana show :) **

**Chelsea: D'aww thank you :) I'm glad you're enjoying it! I read my alert for this review and decided to do another chapter!**

**Julia: Thank you :) glad you like it, more to come soon! **

* * *

**Britt's Pov.**

The next time I'm at school I'm expecting what always happens when I walk in the front doors, but today there's no one there to taunt me and for once in along while im happy. Maybe today will be a good day after all.  
"Hey loser" but then again maybe I spoke to soon. I turn around and see Riley standing there yep, I spoke to soon.

"What do you want Riley" I ask her with an annoyed tone but I guess she didn't like that, She looks pissed that I talked back.  
"What did you say you Stupid loser!" Shes up in my face now, but im not going to back down I can't I've been taking this for too long for once im going to speak for myself.

"I said what the hell do you want, maybe im not the only Stupid loser here." I regret those words as soon as they leave my mouth. Riley shoves me against the row of lockers as hard as she can.

"No im not you, you're the stupid bitch in this school, you think people are really your friends? Where are they now, not here to protect you, oh yeah that's right because they don't care your nothing, your worthless, your own girlfriend didn't want you, You may as well not even be here, no one will notice!" She yells right in my face and im terrified

I'm crying harder than I ever have before and im shaking. I don't even respond I can't, I use everything I have to push-off the lockers and past Riley, I run out of the school I cant take it anymore.

For the second time this week I don't remember getting home, I'm just to upset to even care. I feel so defeated and anger, I can't go on like this everyday its only just going to get worse for me. I just cant do it not if its going to be like this.

* * *

Sugars pov.

I send a text to Britt during first period, I'm worried about her she wasn't in school yesterday and she hasn't shown up today yet. Maybe she's just sick or something I tell myself I try and focus on what the teachers saying for the rest of the class.

After first period I hear some girls talking about a fight, im a little intrigued at first but then I hear Britt's name and my stomach drops.  
"Brittany Really got it this morning"  
That's Really not good, I walk up to the girls and ask them what happened.

"Riley really ripped Brittany to shreds this morning, I've never seen someone take so much verbal abuse," One girl says.

"What did Riley say?" I rush my words out worrying about what might have happened.  
"She told Brittany she was stupid, and worthless and no one cared about her" SHIT! is all I can think in this moment, I race out of the school and towards my car worried about Brittany.

* * *

Britt's pov.

I feel numb, I don't want to be here anymore maybe Riley's right, Maybe I am worthless why should I live if no one cares? I go to my computer, I need to find out the best way to do this, I don't want to be in pain anymore. Tears are freely flowing down my face now, I don't think they ever stopped. After looking everything up I find three ways to do this  
1. Cutting, I do have that glass or a sharp knife would work but I don't want a mess and I don't think I could do that one.  
2. Hanging, I don't have a rope or anywhere to do this one really.  
3. overdose/pills, this one I can do my mom has a whole bunch in the washroom.

I walk in to the main washroom and grab my moms sleeping pills and return to my room. Soon enough I wont be in pain anymore. I pace around my room for a little bit this is becoming more real ever second. I notice I have a text from sugar asking where I am and that class is boring without me. To bad she doesn't know how boring it really is going to be.

I sit on my bed with the bottle in my hand. I open up the bottle and look at the pills they look chalky and small, Its amazing such little things can kill you. An idea crosses my mind, when I heard about this kind of this they always wrote letters to their loved ones maybe I should too.

I get up from my bed and grab a binder with paper in it, I write a letter to my mom and dad, I tell them this isn't their fault and that I love them.

I write one to the glee club thanking them and telling them I love them but I can't go on with this pain of feeling alone and being bullied. I have two more to write one to sugar and one to San,

I write sugars, Telling her I love and she has been a great friend and that there was nothing she could do.

My last one, to Santana this one takes me while to write, I tell her I love her and how my life would have been nothing without her there in the first place, I thank her for putting up with my silliness and everything that came with me, I tell her I love her and that's it.

When im done I put them beside my bed on a desk so someone can find them. I take my pills and toss back as many as I can take it might be about eight but I don't care. I hear my phone ring but I don't pick it up, why would I im about to be set free from all this.

* * *

Sugars pov.

I try calling Britt, im about two minutes away from her house, I get no answer. There's an uneasy feeling in my stomach I just no somethings wrong.  
I finally reach her place I see her car in the drive way and I don't bother knocking. I run into the house and up the stairs to Britts room.

I burst through the door and see Britt on her bed with an empty pill bottle beside her and some letters, I call out to her and shake her she's not responding. I pull out my phone and call 911, and I let out a sob, she can't die she's my friend.  
"911 whats your emergency?"  
"My..My friend took a lot of pills and she's not moving or anything I need help!"  
"Okay i need you to stay calm helps on its way."  
"I need to make another call" I hang up the phone after giving the address.

I call Britt's parents telling them everything and to meet me at the hospital.  
After that I make one more call a call I should have made a while ago, I call Santana.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! sorry for any mistakes it's about 3 in the morning here but I thought I should get this out there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry I didn't keep to the 2 a day thing stuffs come up that ive had to deal with. But here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**Julia: Thank you I hope I do Santans justice in this chapter.**

**Chelsea: Aww thank you I wouldn't go that far there are better ones out there :)**

**Mina: I know poor Britt :( but it gets better Keep reading to find out :)**

* * *

**Sugar's pov.**

The phone rings a few times before I hear a groggy voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Santana, Its sugar"

"Sugar? Why are you calling me? Are you crying?"

"Santana, something happened it's not good and you should come home like now." I Rush out this is harder than I thought, I fight back another sob.

"What why what happened whats wrong sugar just get to the point."

"Its Brittany." I let a shaky breath and I say my friend's name. On the other side I hear a sharp inhale and Santana choke back what can only be a sob.

* * *

**Santana's pov.**

Brittany, something happened to Brittany I let tears run down my face, no point in needing to be strong.

"What happened to Brittany sugar?" I ask her, I start feeling sick.  
"Shes in the hospital, Its not good San, She took some pills and I think I don't know if she's okay, you need to come home."

I freeze at what I hear, Brittany trying to kill her self? She would never do that, she's to smart to do that.

"I'll be there soon." I hang up the phone and drop to me knees, tears flowing freely. I feel so many emotions fly through me, sadness, anger everything, and I feel sick at the same time, she can't die I still love her. The feeling of being sick over powers me as I rush to the bathroom.

I clean my self up and sit on my bathroom floor, I need to call Quinn.

"Hey San, I'm on my way home now do you need anything?"  
"Quinn" I Let out another cry.  
"San whats wrong what happened"  
"Its... Britt, Quinn she took, I need you to some home now." I'm sure I don't make any sense to her.

"I'll be there in two mins don't move." I hang up my phone, I get up and move to the living room.

About two minutes later Quinn shows up , I rush to her and hug her gripping onto her.

"San what happened" Quinn asks me with worry in her voice.  
"It's Brittany, Quinn she's in the hospital, she took a lot of pills they say she was trying to kill herself." I let out another cry and grip onto her more she holds me tight.

"Shh San its going to be okay, I'm going to go call Rachel and we will get the next flight out okay, Sit and drink some water ill be right back."

I do as Quinn says, I can't piece this together why would Britt do this, I can't lose her I think to myself over and over.  
I Should have replied to her text, I should have never left, she would have been fine if I didn't leave, god I'm an idiot! I hear Quinn on the phone with Rachel, telling her whats happened, I start feeling sick again so I make a dash to the bathroom. When I come out Quinn tells me we have a flight in an hour I just nod and walk to my room, I feel numb, What if bitts gone for good? It was never supposed to be this way.

The rid to the airport is quite, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn are coming with me, Brittany was their friend too, were all hurt and crying, Quinn's holding my hand, I don't know how to fix this, she was..I mean she is my everything I only broke it off Because I thought I was holding her back. She so smart and kind what would push her to this.

We get on our flight we don't talk the trip back to Lima, I don't have the strength to talk, If I open my mouth I'm sure ill cry again, I've been crying since I found out. I've texted sugar telling her we are on our way, She tells me there's no news on Britt and that bitts parents just got there, more tears fall from my face, they are my second family and the must be hurting just as much as I am.  
The intercom goes off, were twenty minutes way. I look over and Quinn and she grips my hand, trying to reassure me its going to be okay.

When we land I tell sugar that we are on our way.

* * *

**Sugars pov.**

I've been sitting in the waiting room for two hours now, britt's parents showed up awhile ago and Santana's on her way here now, I get a text from Santana she's ten minutes away from the hospital, she must be broken.  
"Brittany" A doctor calls out.

"Yes, How is she is she okay is our girl okay?" Mr. pierce asks wanting to know how Brittany is.

"Shes alive, but she's has slipped into a coma, this will only last a few days due to the fact that we have her on a respirator and dialysis to drain all the toxins from her blood, It's a good thing you found her when you did." The doctor says and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, Shes going to be okay for the most part.

* * *

**Santanas pov.**

We pull into the hospital parking lot, She has to be okay, If I lose her I lose everything that I love and care about. We walk into the waiting room and I spot sugar.

"Sugar!" I call out to her, she turns around she has tear stained eyes and im thankful that Brittany has a friend like her.  
"Santana, we just heard from the doctors, she's alive" I smile wider then anytime before she okay, she's not gone, then it hits me again that she had to go this far because she was feeling so horrible.  
"Where is she when can we see her?" I rush out, I need to see her.  
"Shes alive Santana but she's in a coma, the doctor says that it will only last a few days they have her hooked up to a bunch of machines."  
"I did to see her sugar!" I raise my voice a little and I feel a hand on my shoulder, Its Quinn.

"San don't get mad at sugar its okay we will go see her, Sugar whats her room."  
"It's this way I was waiting for you guys to show up before I went in." I nod and we follow sugar to britts room.

* * *

**Okay guys hope you liked this chapter sorry again it took me a bit to get it up. My life isn't that great right now but ill try to keep posting I pretty much have it all written, I just need the time to get on my computer. If anyone has tumblr come follow me :) .com Ask me anything about the story and give me some ideas that you might think will help :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guy's for keeping with this story i'm glad you all like it. I wish I owned glee, if I did bram would have never happened and brittana would have started at season 1 and would have been taken serious. Anyways hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Santana's pov**.

We get to Britt's room, I can see through the door window she's hooked up to a bunch of things and I start to cry again, she's so broken even in a coma. I can't go in there yet I'm not ready I need a minute to relax. I turn to Quinn and she looks at me she must know what im think because she sends everyone else in.

"San you have to go in there and see her" I know she's right but im not strong enough right now.

"I can't Q, what if its my fault she's in there, hell it is my fault I should have never left her, I should have replied to that damn text, I could have fixed this. with one text or call but no I had the great idea that I was doing her good but letting her be her and giving her space." I break down in Quinn's arms and she holds me up.

"San you can't blame yourself for this, you can't dwell on the should have and could of's because the girl you love is in there and she needs you now, we both know Britt, that she will just be glad that you came for her. she always stuck by you no matter what it was and I don't think that's going to change now."

"But what if she blames me or what if her parents blame me for this." Quinn just shakes her head at me I know I sound ridiculous but I'm scarred.

"They will never blame you and neither will Britt you know that." And she's right I do.

"you go ahead in ill be there in a few I need to breath and calm down."

"Only if your sure San." I just nod at her and she gives me a hug and enters Britt's room. When she does Britt's mom Elizabeth comes out, I'm not ready to talk to her yet but I need to.

"Oh Santana, I didn't know you came as well." She says as she moves in to hug me, I hug her back probably tighter then I should but growing up she was pretty much my mom too. When we pull out of the embrace I see tears in her eyes she must be so broken.

"Liz" I let out a deep sigh

"I'm glad you could make it Santana, Britt's really missed you these past months your all she talked about and i know she still cares about you." She says and I have a smile on my face hearing from her that Britt still talked about me means a lot.

"I'm sorry for leaving her, I thought I was doing the right thing letting her live her life while I was away I didn't want to hold her back, But I should have been there to protect her from all of it." I say and she wraps an arm around me.

"Santana this isn't your fault at all dear, it's the bullies at the school who used her and picked on her not yours.'

I can't tell she's trying to stay strong for everyone and it hurts she was a mom to me growing up and our girl is in there and there's nothing we can do.

"Thank you for that Liz, you know I can see through it though Liz you don't have to act strong for me, our girl is in there and it sucks." I tell her and i see her break down in front of me I pull her into a tight hug, god she looks like Britt just older and a little shorter.

"Thank you Santana, I always knew you and Britt would find your way back to each other you know, that's why I was okay with you leaving I knew you were trying to do good." I just smile at her and nod she knows me to well.

"I need to ask you a favor, my family is out-of-town for the next month or so and I don't have a key or anything to get in so I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while I don't want to leave Britt again she doesn't need that again, I still love her and I want to be there for her through this."

"Of course san, Stay as long as you would like your part of this family and always will be no matter what." I give her another hug.

"Thank you Liz so much." She nods and tells me she's going down for a coffee. I need to go in there but ill do it when she comes back.

It only takes Liz five minutes to get her drink, When she comes back i trail in the door behind her. I take in the sight of Britt and she looks stunning even in the hospital hooked up to all this crap. I'm an idiot for letting her go I really am.  
I move towards the bed and Rachel gets out of her chair that's right beside Britt's bed and offers it to me. When I sit down i take a hold of her hand and start to cry some more.

Liz asks to give me some privacy and they all agree saying they were hungry anyways, Quinn says she will bring me something but i just nod. when I know there gone I start to talk to britt.

"Hey britt-britt its me, I'm here for you and I'm not gonna leave you again I made that mistake once not again." I tell her but I don't even know if she can hear me, but I talk to her the whole time were alone about New York and about how much I miss her and have everyday since I left.

"Its going to be okay Britt, I'm going to help you through this, ill be here the whole time if you want me to be.

I stay in the same spot the whole night, I only leave once to go to the washroom I start to drift off but I keep a hold of Britt's hand, I don't want to let her go.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading sorry for any mistakes or anything, hope you like it more to come soon. Review and follow me on tumblr, .com Im going to start post about my story on there soon too. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thanks for taking your time and reading this, hope everyone likes it if you have any ideas let me know I have a rough draft written but I can always change a few things :) **

* * *

**Santana's pov.**

Its been three days since Britt's been out, members of the glee club have come by many times, Sugar and Sam mostly stay more then the others but I know Britt would be happy to see them, or at least I hope she would be.

Quinn and Rachel are staying at Rachel's place her dads are gone on a cruise somewhere, there here a lot with me too, and I'm really thankful for that they have helped me a lot through this. They keep me sane and calm, I haven't really left Britt's room much unless its to go home and shower or go grab something to eat but i make sure that there is always someone in the room with her. I hear a knock on the door that must be Quinn she said she would be stopping but today.

"Hey San, how you doing?" She asks me walking in the room.

"Hey, I'm okay, I was wonder in like ten mins do you mind if I run home and shower?" I haven't had one since yesterday morning it's now seven at night.

"yeah no problem, How is she?"

"The doctors say she should wake up soon, the next two days, they also say that she might be in a bit of shock at first."

"well hopeful everything works out." She says and I nod along. After a bit of chatting I take off telling her I wont be long fifteen minutes most.

* * *

**Quinns pov.**

Santana just left, Its been a hard few days, she's been so broken, Rach and I are trying our best to help her, but its hard for us too, Britt was one of my best friends too and I know Rachel really cared about her to. I'm sitting in a chair beside Britt's bed I've been told in the past that people in comas can hear you sometime and I'm hoping that's the case with Britt.

"Hey Britt, its Quinn." I pause taking in a deep breath.  
"You need to wake up soon Britt everyone wants to know that your okay, we are all worried about you, san more than anyone. God she loves you so much, You know in New York she never stopped talking about you at all. You guys are soul mates everyone knows it. I hope you still love her, I kinda know you do I've been talking to your mom a lot." A tear falls down my cheek.

"Britt I need you to be okay, You are one of my best friends I can't bear to see you like this it kills me, You are the kindest person I know and so innocent, I'm mad at the people who made you feel like this, no one should be pushed this far. San and I both wish we were here to help you when you were going through everything." I take a breath and reach for her hand gently holding it, I rub my thumb across her hand.

"I wish you were awake so I could see the smile on your face, I need to tell you something important Britt, but i want to do it when you awake. I think your going to be happy about it. Britt I wish you would have called me before you went this far I could have helped you I would have done anything I could to help, you were always there for me and for San, I wish you knew then we were and are here for you always too." I feel a bit of movement under my hand, I look down and see one of Britt's fingers twitch, MY face lights up in a smile I'll take it she can hear me I know she can.

"If that's you saying you know Britt, I love you and cant wait to talk to you when your awake."

I hear the door open and I look up, San back with some food.

"San guess what!." I say with a huge smile

"What Q?"

"She moved a finger!" I see sans face light up, I know it's not much but its a start to her waking up and that's what we need most right now.

"Really, When Q" She ask me.

"Just now I was talking to hear and She moved her finger I think it was kind of like a reply to what I said."

"Q, do you mind if i sit there?" She asks me with a shy smile.

"No not at all, I'm going to go give Rach a call, I'll be right back." I give her a smile as I leave.

* * *

**Santana's Pov.**

she moved a finger that's a start, I'm happier that I have been in two days, shes waking up.

"Britt, Its me, Quinn told me you moved a finger can you do it again?" I say as I reach for her hand and I hold it in mine.  
"Please Britt, let me know your going to be back with us soon, we all need you awake." I say as a tear slides down my face. Still nothing, maybe Quinn thought she felt something. I try one more time.

"Babe Please let me know your coming back, I need to tell you so much, I cant do it all with you asleep, god I need you to be okay, I love you so much Britt." Tears are freely falling now as I talk to her hoping she can hear me. A few minutes go by and no moment, Quinn must have imagined it.

All of a sudden i feel a slight tug on one of my fingers, I look down hoping it's what I think it is. She's doing it she's moving two fingers now, I cant help but smile a huge smile, I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Britt, I needed to know you were okay, now sleep a bit more but you have to wake up soon babe."

* * *

**Okay chapter 7 down more to come! Thanks for reading guys leave some ideas of what you guys might like to see in up coming chapters, I have something im set on but I can work in a few if you would like :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks for reading :) Heres the next chapter. **

* * *

Britt's pov.

Its weird hearing voice and not being about to say anything back, I don't know how many days I've been out at first I thought I was dead, but I heard sugars voice. I don't know if im glad that I didn't work, Because now I have to face everyone again and deal with everything.

I'm not surprised when I hear my mom and dad, they sound so hurt, my moms crying and it hurts. I don't want them to be in pain because of me. I wonder if they found the notes I wrote to them, maybe they understand if they did. I hear sugar come into the room but she's not alone I hear voices with her, as they come closer I recognize them, Rachel and Kurt what are they doing here? They are crying too I didn't know they cared that much about me they never showed it in glee.

They are all sad and saying sorry for not being there for me and that I should have called them, but doesn't that work both ways they could have called me if there my friends like they say they are. My mom says something about getting a coffee and leaves the room leaving Sugar Kurt and reach here with me. They talk to me for a bit more I don't know how long goes by it can't be more than a few minutes.

I hear another voice in the room, I know that voice anywhere she's one of my best friends Quinn, god i miss Quinn we used to hangout a lot no one knew that though because they didn't need to, we used to have sleepover weekends when San was busy or grounded it would just be us. But if Quinn's here Santana here too, there's no way she wouldn't be right, unless she really didn't care but she does I know she does. Quinn talks to everyone for a little and I hear my mom come back, I hear Rachel move from her seat next to my bed and who I think is my mom sit down in it.

I feel her grab my hand gently, then I realize its not my mom, I know this touch anywhere it sends butterflies flying in my tummy and makes my heart race no matter what. Its her, she's her and she's crying. I hear my mom say they will give us a few minutes alone when they leave I hear San sigh, She tells me about New York and hear life there. Then she says leaving me was the biggest mistake she ever made. I feel my heart race as she keeps talking, no matter what I will always love this girl. I wish I could move or do something to stop her but I can't I have to lay here and hear everyone be sad over me, I'm happy there here but why did It take me trying to kill myself to get them here.

What has to be a few days go by Santana stay with me she holds my hand a lot and kisses my forehead at night, I've heard her sing a few times to me and my heart melts, I wish my body would wake up so I can see her, I need to see her smile.

Kids from glee have stopped by in and out theses past few days to see how I'm doing, I've always liked glee club it felt like home most of the time.

I hear San ask Quinn to stay with me while she goes and showers and stuff Quinn has no problem with that. I feel her hand in mine after Santana leaves and its reassuring having her here. She takes a big sigh and Starts talking to me. It's good to hear her voice next to Santana's I love it the most, Its raspy but beautiful.

She tells me I have to try to wake up soon and how much Santana loves me, I can hear her crying a little and I want to hug her, She goes on to tell me she wishes her and San were here for me when everything went down, she feels bad about it, I want to cry with her and tell her I'm okay but I can't. She tells me she has something to tell me that will make me happy, I wonder what it is. she says something that hits me, "I Wish you knew then we were and are here for you." I want to yell at her of course I know she will always be there for me. I try so hard to wake up and hug her but all I can do is move my finger so I do, She notices and tells me she loves me. I love her too.

Santana comes back and Quinn tells her what's happened I think I hear Santana squeal a little and its so cute. They talk a little and San sits next to me. She wants me to move more fingers after trying I get two to move, even I'm excited about that, I hope I wake up soon. I want to tell San how much I love her and I need her hopefully I wake up soon.

* * *

**The next day.**

There's a slight ringing in my ear, I hear a beep beside me. I feel different today, It's not how I felt any other day I've been asleep. I feel a twitch in my hand, wait my hand! I can move it. Holy crap I'm awake, I can move. Okay so I can move my hand now can I open my eyes I ask myself. I open one eye and its to bright I regret it right away. I try again but I squint, that helps a little. I look around the room, the walls are white and there is two chairs beside my bed, and a few monitors beeping on the other side. I'm the only one in the room, I wonder where San went.

The next few minutes I get used to my body again I move my head a little and my feet everything seems okay, I hear the door open. Its Santana, I don't think she notices that I'm awake yet cause she heads right for her seat and sits down. She has a magazine with her, she must do this everyday. Its time to let her know I'm awake.

"S...Sa" Wow talking is a little harder than I thought. I should ask for water.

"Wa..wat water." I pull out and She looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Britt, Your awake!" Se exclaims and almost jumps on me.

"Water." I let out again my throat is so dry.

"Right sorry hold on babe." I hear the word slip and its like last year I fall in love with for the second time. She brings me some water and I take a small sip letting the cold hit my throat it feels nice.

"Britt don't move im going to go get a doctor and call your parents and Quinn." I nod and she kisses my forehead, she realizes what she did and shy's away she's too cute. And she's out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, So britts awake now hope you like where it goes from here, I work the next two days so ill try to update asap. Let me know what you guys think :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone so i lost internet a few days ago and it should be back up monday if not tuesday im sorry for the delay but as soon as its up ill get a chapter out im at a friends using there wifi on my phone right now anyways sorry for the wait and i hope evryone keeps with this story i think you all will like where its gonna go :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, im so so so sorry it has taken me this long to update internet went out for a while. But im back and ready to update :) Hope everyone enjoys!  
I wish I owned glee but I don't Ryan Murphy does and he should hire all fanfic writers as writers! **

* * *

**San's pov.  
**  
It's been a week since Brittany woke up, I've been here every day only going back Britt's to shower and change but I alway make sure someones here before i leave. The doctors wanted to keep her for a few days to watch her and make sure everything okay. She gets to come home tomorrow though im really excited for that.

She has been un-britt like, and I get it, but I wish I coud tak to her but she shuts me out when I ask why she did it. I know why I just want her to open up.

I'm sitting bedside right now as Britt sleeps, I'm waiting for Quinn to come by so I can run home and shower and everything. I've had this routine the whole week and I don't mind it as long as Britt is safe and getting better.

I hear a knock on the door, must be Quinn.

"Hey san" Quinn lightly says seeing Britt sleep on the bed.

"Hey thanks for coming I shouldnt be long ill be back in 15 mins tops"

"No worries san, I don't mind at all." she says with a smile and im out the door.

* * *

**Quinns pov.**

In a weeks time I havent gotten to talk to Britt alone, Santana's been in the room all day every day so I don't mind the alone time with my best friend. I still need to tell her my secret.

Its only minutes after san leaves that she wakes up.

"Morning Britt" I say with a smile, she smiles right back at me.

"Morning Quinn, Where's san?"

"She headed home to clean up so it's just you and me for a bit" I see her smile some more. Its hard not to love this girl.

"Yay, So how are you q?"

"I'm good but the better question is how are you sweetie?"

"I'm felling better, I mean I get theses moments where I panic and freeze but th doctor says that's normal and should go away, he said that it's just the shock of everything, of my attempt not working and all the aftermath." Her smile falters at the mention of her attempt and so does mine I don't like hearing about it knowing my best friend was in that much pain and I didn't do anything kills me.

"I'm sorry Britt, have you been talking to san about it?" She shakes her head no.

"Why not? shes here for you, she just wants to help you."

"I know but I don't want her to be hurt and I don't like bringing it up a lot." I just nod not knowing what to say.

"Okay new topic Q, What's this secret you are hiding from me" she says with a smile.

"You are the first one im telling about this, not even san knows yet."

"Just tell me Q." Her smile getting bigger, okay here goes nothing.

"Im...I have a crush on Rach." I tell her and watch her face for a reaction nothing, A few seconds later her eyes get wide and I get worried.

"You what?" I hear from behind me, Oh crap! oh crap oh crap! Britt just gives me a sympathetic look and squeezes my hand with a smile.

"Quinn, what did you just say." Rachel asks from behind me.

"Um... can we go talk in the hall please Rach?" She nods and I look at Britt and she just smiles at me.

* * *

**Britts pov.**

Its been along week and few days, Santana has been amazing so have Q and Rachel. I get to go home tomorrow but it seems so far away considering its only nine in the morning. Q and Rachel just went into the hall, and I know that the are going to work out fine, a little birdy told me about a crush on a certain blonde a few days ago when san left to clean up.

Speak of san she should be back in a few minutes. I love her so much, but we are still friends for now, that's not going to last long though one of us are going to cave and just confess all to the other I can feel it.

Its nice having everyone I love around me, this is what I needed. Mom said that for the next month ill be spending school at home so I can catch up and san is going to help me. Grad is in three months, not much longer till im free. A knock on the door breaks me out of my thoughts, I look up and see san walk in, with a big smile on her face.

"San whats the look for"

"Oh, nothing just that I stopped at the store on the way here and got you this." She says as she pulls a bag out from behind her back.

"San you didn't have to." I say looking at her with a smile.

"I know but I wanted to, and when I saw it, it was to perfect to pass up."

I open up the bag and pull out a medium-sized rainbow unicorn and I let out a squeal it is perfect and I love it.

"San its amazing, I love you san." I say as she walks closer.

"I love you too Britt, im so sorry for everything, you know that right." I nod because if I try to speak I might cry.

San leans over and gives me a short kiss and I pull her in for more. I've missed everything about her and I can't get enough of it. I break the kiss when I hear a knock on the door. I look over at san and she has a big smile on her face, god she's stunning.

"come in." I yell towards the door, as san its next to me and holds my hand. I look towards the door to see who is there. My smile drops when I see them, so does Santana's. This is not going to be good.

"What do you think you are doing here." Santana growls out.

* * *

**cliffhanger! just to keep you guys interested. Who do you think it is? Any ideas? **

**Thanks for reading and ill update soon I promise oh and follow me on tumblr :) .com**

**Sorry for any mistakes I suck at spelling and all that stuff.**


End file.
